Summer Sun
by Beauty and the Book
Summary: "I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist, as we both tumbled down to the sand. We were rolling around, in laughter, and I could feel the hot sand pressing against my back." It is the last week of summer, and it's just me and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Edward!" I screamed giddily as he chased me along the shore. I knew he would catch up to me eventually. Tag was never really a strong suit of mine, not when I was 5, and not now. I had looked forward to this week all year. This was the only week where I had Edward all to myself. Every year, our families would rent a cottage together and me and Edward along with his sister, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and his brother, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, would do all sorts of crazy things together. I'd never say it aloud but we were a makeshift family, and they were my rock. This year Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all had to leave state for university, and Edward's parents allowed Alice to spend the last week with Jasper. This meant it was just me and him.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist, as we both tumbled down to the sand. We were rolling around, in laughter, and I could feel the hot sand pressing against my back. Eventually, we simultaneously stopped, and looked up at the horizon, to watch the sun set. A shiver ran through my spine, from either my overflowing happiness, or the close proximity of Edward's hand next to mine. I turned around and examined his face, while he was still gazing off. My heart fluttered, as I watched his emerald green eyes and his bronze hair. Was it fair to have absolutely no imperfections whatsoever?

Sometimes I wished, I could even be a fraction of how good looking he is, so maybe he could notice me in that way. Edward is what people call popular at our high school, he's on the school hockey team, he won the academic award, and he's on student council. I know he considers me his best friend, but after juggling so many things, I only make 10th place on his list. I know my wallowing. It's apparently unattractive, or so I've heard.

He turned his head around and caught me in my moment of self pity. He flashed me a smile.

"You okay? Stop thinking about whatever's making you sad." He was teasing me.

"Shut up, I'm okay! Just thinking about how awesome summer is. I'm not ready to go back to school, Edward. Because after this year, we're graduating, and I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet." I sighed dramatically, and fell backwards into the sand.

It was getting dark and we both knew we probably should head back soon.

"Bella, you're like the most stable person I know. If you have no idea what you're doing, how do you expect me to have an idea either? Let's just apply to all the same schools. "He chuckled. I knew he was joking, but that would literally make my life so much easier. And it would move me steps higher towards my life goal of having him fall in love with me.

"Edward, be realistic. C'mon, we have to get back; our mothers are going to get mad if we miss dinner. Let's go." I said as I stood up and brushed the sand off of my bum, and extended a hand to help him up. I could never get over the tingly feeling that rushed through my whole body whenever we touched. It felt right, and I knew this was what all my teenage romance novels warned me about.

When he stood up, I had to squint up to reach his eyes. I couldn't get over how much he had grown, over the past two years. It was ridiculous, and I felt like a kid. Now it was completely dark, and we were stupid enough to leave without a flashlight. I tried to follow him the best I could, but I kept tripping and brushing into objects.

"Bella, why are you so uncoordinated? Come on, give me your hand." He turned around and grabbed a hold of my hand before I could process what was happening. We stumbled along until we saw the familiar light of the cottage. I felt tinge of sadness that I didn't milk this opportunity for as long as I could. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me when we reached the top of the steps. I curtsied and winked at him. Maybe, I could flirt my way to my goal.

The waft of pasta filled me as soon as I stepped in.

"Hi mom, hi Esme!" I greeted as I saw them dancing around in the kitchen.

"Oh there you kids are, get washed up. Dinner's in ten" Esme ordered. Edward and I shared a look, and proceeded to our rooms. Before, it was always Alice, Rosalie, and me that shared a room, now that there was barely anyone here, Edward and I got our own rooms. We had free reign over which ones we wanted and we chose the ones that were connected by a door on the inside. We probably weren't allowed to, but that didn't stop us from joining the each other at night, and watching all the Saw movies together.

I pulled my tank top over my head, and unbuttoned my shorts, and kicked them off. I had my bathing suit underneath and it was all hard and smelly from the day. I sighed, too tired to continue to change, and flopped onto my bed. I reached over to my bedside radio, and started singing to Sara Barielles. I pranced over to my closet, and looked for something to wear.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a light cream t-shirt. My hair was disgusting from being windblown all day and I just redid my ponytail. I looked at myself in my mirror and knew this was the best I could do. I was ordinary, and was never blessed with any of my mother's 'assets'. I was as skinny as a twig, and had ordinary facial features. Clearly no one up there was feeling generous when I was made.

I opened the door, and saw Edward walking by.

"Nice singing, you should really pursue a career in that" He said over his shoulder. I felt my face heating up.

"Screw you, Edward."

**Yeah, screw you Edward.**

**Aha, this is my new story. **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Love, Beauty and the Book.**


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the hustle and bustle as well as the clanking of plates as the table was being set. I swung myself down the stairwell and joined everyone in the kitchen. The day in the sun somehow did to Edward the opposite of what it did to me. He looked tanner and his hair looked even more bronze than it already was. He was hovering by Esme as she was serving the pasta on to the plates. His fingers kept reaching in and trying to get a bite before everyone else. "Hey! That hurt!" He jokingly whined as Esme slapped his hand away. "You can't wait two minutes? Really Edward, where are your manners. Learn from Bella- look at her pouring everyone drinks." She said as she smiled and winked at me. "Yeah Edward, I can see why Alice is everyone's favourite" I said, which got a laugh from everyone. "Be nice Bella, who else is going to scare all the boys away once school starts?" teased Carlisle. Edward just shot me a smirk and brought the dishes to the table.

Once we were all seated with Edward right across from me, I suddenly felt self conscious and began smoothing my hair out with my hands before he could notice how gross I looked. I regretted not double checking in the mirror considering I was Edward's only view for the next hour or so. I must have been an open book with my facial expressions because he shot me a look as if asking what was wrong and why I was acting like a freak. Before I could respond, my mom asked about our day, "you guys ran off and ditched us seniors quite quickly after lunch today! What did you guys do?". It's true, right after our family lunch, Edward and I decided to explore the length of the beach and went on an extremely long walk. "We just went exploring, nothing exciting, but we did see some dolphins on the horizon! It was pretty cool" answered Edward. "Yeah we were planning on maybe taking the boat out tomorrow and see if we can see them from a closer vantage point if that's okay?" I added. For a few seconds the adults shared a few smiles, and dad answered "Oh yeah no problem, I think I've given Edward enough lessons that he knows what he's doing by now" and elbowed him. Perfect I thought as the conversation drifted to between our parents. Edward and I just shared an excited look because we weren't contained on this beach for the week.

After dinner it was Edward's and my turn to do the dishes and clean up. Carlisle and my dad would always take turns barbequing and all the other meals were prepared by our moms so naturally we were stuck with the bitch work, of course it seemed 10x more now that we didn't have the others joining us this year. He turned towards me as he passed me the dish and with his eyes sparkling asked "do you want to take the boat out tonight?" I gave him a surprised look, nodded quickly and laughed. How could I possibly refuse a defining yet badass moment with the boy I was hopelessly in love with under the stars? The answer is I couldn't.

We quickly finished up and went upstairs under the pretense that we were going to watch some movies and head to bed. We waited for a few hours until it was midnight to set out into the night. I changed into my damp bikini once again along with a cover-up because really, why waste a clean and cute one for the dark? We then packed the stash of booze Emmett gave us before we left as well as our towels, and flashlights into my backpack. He jumped out the window without a warning and I peeked my head out and saw his hand stretched out and asked "ready?", I nodded and tossed him the backup and jumped myself. It was only a meter high, but I felt his strong hands catch me around the waist and knew that this was going to be an amazing night. We quietly shuffled our way towards the dock, and loaded ourselves on. I turned on my flashlight and flashed it so he could see where to untie us and where to start the engine. My heart was pounding against my chest, darting my eyes between Edward and the cottage just to double check that our parents couldn't see or hear us. He revved the engine and we were on our way. There was a little sand bank of an island only a few miles off the coast, we always wondered what it looked like all the years we came here. "Let's head there, Edward." I dictated, and off we went in that direction.

The wind in my hair made me feel like I had a lion's mane, with it flying all around me in different directions. It was exhilarating and we were both screaming at the top of our lungs in pure happiness and bliss. It was bittersweet that summer was ending quickly and this was the perfect adrenaline rush to make me forget about what was coming. The salt water was hitting me all over, it was smart of us to wear our bathing suits as we were soaked. "How amazing is this, Bella?" He shouted at me so I could hear. "I feel free" He screamed to no one and himself as we hit a huge wave and we were soaked even more. I didn't even care, it was unbelievable and with my flashlight I could see that we were nearing the small island. The beach was very rocky and so we would have to anchor the boat a few metres from the shore to make sure we didn't wreck it. Soon we came to a halt and Edward lifted the anchor overboard and turned off the engine. He opened the bottle of vodka and took a swig, and passed it to me. We took turns for a while until I started feeling a rush and warm all over. "Let's head over now" He said. He took off his shirt and dove into the water. It was definitely a little nerve wracking given how dark the water looked but I took off my slip and basically cannon balled after him. He took my hand and together we swam to the island.

We were both so drunk off of the excitement as well as the booze we just ended up on our backs on the shore like we were earlier today just laughing and laughing until my insides hurt. He leaned over onto his elbow and looked me in the eyes and said "I just want you to know that you're my best friend, Bella. Seriously, I can't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. And I want you to know that as shitty as school might be, we'll always have this moment right now and nothing else matters, you know?" His breath smelled of alcohol and sweetness, and I couldn't help but lean in. How many times did I think about working up the courage to do this before? I couldn't count, but now or never. So I did, and awkwardly my lips collided against his. He seemed frozen for the longest moment of my life before he kissed me back. It was just a small peck but it was also everything as he smiled against my lips.

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know how excited I am to finally start/continue this story! If you think it's a good start I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
